Anomali di Minggu Pagi
by Azureila
Summary: Kasihnya sederhana namun bersahaja. Karena itulah, Kathy tak perlu ragu memberikan senyum langkanya. PatrickKathy.


**Anomali di Minggu Pagi**

**Author: ****SheilaLuv**

**Disclaimer****: **Gundam 00 adalah properti milik Sunrise dan Kouga Yun.

**Summary:** Kasihnya sederhana namun bersahaja. Karena itulah, Kathy tak perlu ragu memberikan senyum langkanya.

* * *

Pagi ini, terlampau lelah dikarenakan tumpukan beban pekerjaan, Kathy terbangun dengan kepala berat. Seandainya hari ini bukan akhir pekan, dia pasti sudah merutuki kelalaiannya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Kathy sangat disiplin menerapkan jadwal hariannya. Baginya, ketepatan aksi tak mengenal kata kompromi. Bangun pukul lima. Joging sekurang-kurangnya tiga kilometer. Mandi dan keramas. Menyiapkan sarapan. Menyimak perkembangan informasi terkini via internet. Sambil menyeruput secangkir minuman hangat, otaknya siap mencerna kabar-kabar dari dalam maupun luar negeri.

Tak lama setelah Kathy mulai menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lautan berita, akan terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang panjang dan cepat, disusul sepasang lengan yang merengkuhnya penuh sayang dari belakang. Kathy biasanya akan merespon dengan perasaan campur aduk; separuh menegur ("Patrick! Aku sedang sibuk!"), separuh pasrah ("Jangan menunda-nunda lagi, nanti makanannya dingin.").

Suaminya yang periang dan tak kenal susah selalu merespon,"_Lucky_! Aku punya istri paling hebat sedunia!"

Namun kini, satu anomali hadir di depan matanya. Sisi kanan tempat tidur mereka kosong. Masih tampak kesan selimut yang disibakkan secara tergesa-gesa. Kerut-merut seprai dan bantal-bantal yang terserak di hamparan karpet beludru menandakan insan penghuninya baru saja tersadar dari alam mimpi, namun langsung melesat entah kemana.

Denyut-denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya belum juga mereda. Kathy meraih kacamatanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Tepat ketika dia hendak bangkit, Patrick melangkah masuk, dibalut piama biru muda dan memakai sendal kamar. Kuap halus lolos dari mulutnya, namun bukti kesadaran itu tetap tertangkap oleh telinga Kathy. Meskipun tak secara rapi tertata, rambut merahnya tak mampu menutupi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya ketika mendapati istrinya telah terjaga.

"Kathy~ aku membuatkanmu sarapan!"

Ceria bukan buatan, dia meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring roti panggang dengan selai stroberi di meja di sisi tempat tidur. Kathy menatapnya lama, skeptis bercampur tersanjung.

Wanita bermata tajam itu tak segera menyentuh makanan yang tersaji. "Patrick… apa ada sesuatu?"

Patrick tertawa renyah. "Kemarin malam kau terlihat capek sekali, makanya pagi ini, biarkan aku menyenangkanmu!"

Kathy cepat menanggapi,"Seharusnya kau tak usah repot-repot."

"Tapi aku ingin," kata Patrick, menyanggah sekaligus menggoda. Dia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Anu… sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha membuatnya sesempurna mungkin, tapi karena terlalu lama membiarkan rotinya di dalam alat pemanggang, jadi…

Kathy menghela nafas. Maklum. "Dasar."

Sejak Patrick menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, Kathy sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kecerobohan merupakan bencana atau malah pesona. Tetapi setelah resmi mengikat janji perkawinan, Kathy meyakinkan diri bahwa dia adalah wanita yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi keduanya.

Kathy memberi isyarat pada Patrick agar pria itu menyerahkan sekeping roti panggang padanya. Patrick menanti reaksinya, harap-harap cemas. Bermaksud mengenyahkan kekhawatiran Patrick, Kathy menggigit pinggiran roti yang berlumur selai, termasuk bagian yang agak menghitam, lalu mengunyahnya tanpa banyak protes.

Patrick sumringah seketika. "Kau-kau suka?"

"Ambilkan jusnya," ujar Kathy berlagak tak peduli, namun sembari mengulum senyum. Kemudian, dengan bibir yang masih diselimuti manisnya sari jeruk, wanita itu menghadiahi Patrick satu kecupan singkat. "Sesekali seperti ini boleh juga."

_Terima kasih, Patrick. Kau peduli __padaku dengan caramu._

Demi mendengar afirmasi sarat afeksi itu, sepasang mata yang tak pernah berhenti mendambakan kehadirannya bersinar cerah. "Siap!" balas Patrick antusias. Dia lalu menambahkan tiga kata pamungkas dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut,"Keinginanmu, komando bagiku."

Mau tak mau, Kathy tertawa kecil. "Kau tak berubah..."

Dramatis sekaligus aktraktif, humoris dan impulsif, inilah Patrick yang dia pilih untuk mendampinginya hingga penghujung usia kelak.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Drabble_ ini adalah efek samping dari kejenuhan tingkat tinggi akibat tugas kuliah yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Namanya juga _fangirl_, selalu ada keinginan berkontribusi untuk fandom yang sedang digeluti, kan? Gundam 00 benar-benar menghibur, dan PatrickKathy sejak awal sudah mencuri hati saya, hahaha... siapa yang bisa tahan dengan _catch phrase_ "Taisaaa~!" milik Patrick yang sangat khas? XD

Komentar, saran, maupun kritik yang konstruktif diterima dengan senang hati via review! Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya.

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
